Reunited: The story of a broken dauntless family
by liesje394
Summary: it al started 13 years ago, a husband lost his wive and children, and a daughter lost her parents and her brother. Until one day faith reunites a daughter with her father and a father with his daughter. The story of Tris and her adventure in finding herself and at the same time a part of her family With almost al of the main characters of Divergent!#DISCLAIMER
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

it al started 13 years ago, a husband lost his wive and children, and a daughter lost her parents and her brother. Until one day faith reunites a daughter with her father and a father with his daughter.

The story of Tris and her adventure in finding herself and at the same time a part of her family

With almost al of the main characters of Divergent! **I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, ALL CREDIT GOES OUT TO VERONICA ROTH. #DISCLAIMER !**

*MY FIRST FANFIC DON'T JUDGE*

CHAPTER 1:

 _13 years ago*_

Beatrice Grace Zara Braveheart is the three year old daughter of Max and Natalie Braveheart, she has a brother named Caleb who is almost two years older.

They live in Chicago a city that was created after the war ended, the city is divided in 5 factions.

 **Abnegation:** The selfless

 **Amity:** The peaceful

 **Erudite:** The intelligent

 **Candor:** The honest

 **Dauntless:** The brave

Beatrice and her family live among the dauntless, in fact her parents are the two leaders of dauntless.

They where both first in there initiate class and they both value the dauntless manifesto:

" _We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another… We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves_ "

Natalie and Max where great leaders and they made sure that everyone in the city was safe, they made sure that everyone in dauntless got what they deserved(good or bad).

The people who worked hard got rewarded, but the people who committed a crime where punished just to make sure that everything went smoothly and dauntless was a better faction because of them.

Max and Natalie where very committed leaders but they always made sure they had enough time to spend with their two children Beatrice and Caleb who they both loved very much.

Their lives where perfect but everyone knows that nothing stays perfect forever.

One night Max came back from an overnight trip to the fence to make sure everything was running smoothly, he was gone for two days.

He always tried to avoid trips where he had to stay overnight because he wanted to be with his family, but this time he had to go and sort out some issues near the fence.

 **Max POV**

Why did that meeting have to run late, I was supposed to be home two hours ago, knowing Beatrice she will stay up until I am home, and knowing my wife she will let her.

I was just talking to bud when I saw it or rather I didn't see it, our house it was gone.

It was burned down, al that was left where the ashes of my home, I jumped of the train and started running right away screaming the names of my children.

That's when they told me they where gone… A man and woman from abnegation(the selfless) went inside trying to safe them but they where to late. The abnegation woman, got stuck in the house and also died herself.

I immediately felt so many emotions rushing threw me, sadness, love, gratitude but most of all guilt and anger.

Guilt because that woman gave up here life to try and save my family and so much anger because I wasn't there to save them, it was my job to keep them safe and I failed.

Everything around me flashes by there is so much going on but i don't even notice it.

All I know that from now on my life will never be the same, because it's my fault the are gone, I should have been home on time because maybe my family would still be alive.

 _What really happened:_

Evelyn and Andrew Prior are two abnegation members, they try to be as selfless as possible.

One night they where walking trough the city when she saw the flames coming out of the house.

They rushed over to help(being abnegation and all) when they arrived at the house they saw a woman and her daughter in the living room.

Andrew grabbed the girl and Evelyn reached for the girls mother,

But when Evelyn wanted to grab Natalie she started screaming: NO! save my son he is upstairs i can take care of myself.

Evelyn ran upstairs trying to save the boy but when she ran up the stairs the house collapsed and all three where trapped inside… and died.

A couple of seconds after Andrew ran out of the house it collapsed, he started screaming in disbelieve his wife, the love of his life and the mother of his unborn child died.

He took the three year old and started running, al the way back to abnegation and when he came home he realized he had a crying three year old in his hands.

He took the child and held her close, both crying over the people they just lost and Andrew made a vow to the little girl that he would never leave her, and he would always protect her from that day forward.

They would be each others family from now on, and he kept that promise to keep her save until the girl was about ten years old….

 ***Done,** **hope you guys enjoyed it, it was my first fanfic. I am a dutch girl so i apologize if they are some things wrong with the grammar.**

 **Would like to know what you guys thought of my story and if you liked it, chapter two is coming as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

 **TRIS POV**

I wake up to an awful pain in my back, I try to get up but somehow the pain is worst than usual so I just lay on the ground and try to go back to sleep so I don't have to feel the pain, after a few seconds my breathing slows down and the sleep takes over.

I start dreaming of how it used to be, there always used to be so much joy in our house, until one day my father snapped .

Growing up my father(Andrew) told me the story of how my parents died in a fire and that his wife also died that night, he is the one that saved me from the house thanks to him I am still alive.

After the night of the fire he took me in and took care of me as if I was his own daughter, I grew up in abnegation, my father never told me what faction I was born into so I just assumed it was abnegation.

I open my eyes because I am woken up by the slamming of the front door, that must be my father going to work I say to myself, and quickly after that I drift back the sleep but this time it isn't a peaceful sleep. The first thing I see is my father, and I immediately realize it's a nightmare just by the way he looks at me.

 _*Flashback*_

Six years ago!

Tobias slow down, you're running way to fast I can't keep up I scream at him while running through our street.

Wel I'm sorry Bea but I don't wanna get in trouble because we are late, he screamed back at me, I realized he was right and I started running faster, but I tripped and I crashed in to the ground, Tobias didn't notice and he kept running towards his house.

Tobias is my best friend, he is two years older then me and he lives across the street from me, just like me he isn't very selfless.

We became friends because we both feel out of place in abnegation, I told him that once and since then we've been best friends ever since.

I started walking home, I didn't have to walk far but I wasn't very fast so it took me a while.

When I walked through the door I could see my father wasn't happy, he started yelling at me that it was not okay to come home late, it could tell he had been drinking.

When he noticed by wounds he got even more angrier then he already was, he started screaming that I was abnegation and that the children in abnegation don't run around with there friends, he told me I should spend my free time helping the factionless.

Then he started yelling that it was very selfish of me to spend all afternoon running around with my friend.

After that he told me I was never aloud to see Tobias again, that's when I started crying and then I made the biggest mistake of my life and I told him he couldn't make that decision for me because he wasn't my real father anyway, and thats when he snapped.

He grabbed his belt and he whipped me in the back it was such an awful pain going through my back and I just started crying, after a few more hits he dragged me upstairs en locked me in the closet in my room.

I was on the floor crying and after a few minutes he came back and started hitting me again, screaming that if I didn't shut up and stopped crying he would hit me even harder, he also told me he wouldn't let me out of the closet until I promised I would stay away from Tobias.

That was the last thing I heard before darkness took over.

When I woke up it was dark and I couldn't see anything, I didn't know how long I was asleep for, and I hoped it was al one big nightmare that's when I turned around and felt the dreadful pain in my back and I realized it actually happened.

I lay there on the floor in my closet while my back was hurting so bad and I decided the only thing I could do was to go back to sleep, and I closed my eyes hoping tomorrow would be beter.

When I woke up again the doors where open and my father, well Andrew was standing there, he didn't deserve to be called my father anymore. He handed me a glass of water and asked me if I had an answer for him yet, I was still angry at him for what happened so I just screamed at him and said that he could never break my friendship with Tobias.

And even before I was done talking he closed the doors again and I started crying, I took a couple sips of water but used the rest to clean my back.

After 4 days I gave up and decided to tell Andrew what he wanted to hear, that's when he finally let me out. But every chance he got he would beat me and he would lock me right back in the closet.

My father had told the other people in abnegation that I was very ill and that that was the reason I never came outside anymore but Tobias didn't believe it, he stopped by to check on me every day but Andrew would never let him in.

One day my father was at work when I heard the doorbell, I walked to the door and when I openend it I saw it was Tobias, Tobias is the only one except for Andrew and me that knows I am adopted. I was just about to tell him what was going on…

Tobias, there is… something… I have to… tell you,

BEATRICE! I looked up and saw Andrew walking towards our home with a very angry look on his face.

Tobias, I can't be your friend anymore… It's very selfish of me to have friends, I should be spending my time helping others! I told him

But Bea… what are you talking about you're my best friend… I don't want to lose you, he told me and I could see the tears in his eyes.

I blinked away my tears, by now Andrew was standing next to me and I told Tobias it wasn't our place to have friends and I closed the door.

Andrew walked to his room with a smirk on his face and he came back five minutes later with his belt in his hand.

 _*Flashback end*_

After I woke up I walk over to the bathroom to quickly clean my back and when I'm done I get dressed as fast as i can, today is the day of the aptitude test.

Today they are going to tell me if I have a chance of ever getting out of abnegation!

When I walk in the room I see that a dauntless woman is waiting for me, mirrors al covering all the walls in the room and i stop for just a second to look at my reflection.

Hello Beatrice, take a seat my name is Tori and I will be observing your aptitude test today

After she said it I take a seat and see hands me a vial of clear liquid.

"Drink this" she says

What is it, I ask her.

"Buttoms up" she tells me

* _Page break*_

I wake up to sweaty palms and I immediately look over at Tori, but she just looks at me in awe,

Get up- tori

WHAT? Why? is ask her

I will tell everyone that the serum made you sick.

But wait what was my result?

You results where inconclusive, you cannot tell anyone about this. Not even your family

Okay, fine, but what was my result? The test is supposed to tell me which faction to choose tomorrow.

The test didn't work on you, you have an aptitude for 3 factions, erudite, abnegation and dauntless. They call it divergent, divergence is extremely dangerous… I will remotely type in abnegation ass your result, now go home… she says while pushing me out the backdoor.

I start walking home and I start thinking about the choosing ceremony, it's my choice now no matter what the test says.

-Abnegation

-Erudite

-or Dauntless

What was your result? Andrew asks the second I walk through the door.

Abnegation sir, I tell him

And then he asks me the question I have no answer to yet, what will you choose tomorrow?

out of fear I decide to lie and I tell him I'm gonna choose abnegation.

And for the first time in years I see him smile at me… if only he knew what I am actually going to do tomorrow.

 **Hi guys,** **I know this was a pretty long chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **The next chapter wil be about the choosing ceremony and her first day in dauntless.**

 **I am not very good in writing monologues so as you can see there aren't a lot of them in here, but I am working on it and I am trying my best.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: All morning I have been so nervous, but also very happy because today is the day that I finally save myself, the day that I finally stand up for myself! When I walk in the room, I see Marcus(Tobias' father) standing on stage, Abnegation is hosting this year. Tobias transferred 2 years ago, I have no idea where he went but since he left his father hasn't been the same. I walk to the line of 16 year olds and I search for my place in the line. After a couple of seconds Marcus begins the ceremony. "Welcome to the choosing ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors" The rest of the story I can't hear because I zoned out, until I hear my name and all my nerves come back and I can feel my sweaty palms. I walk up the stage and take the knife from Marcus, I cut my hand and let my blood drizzle on the coals, I walk over to the dauntless sector where I am welcomed with open arms. I allow myself to look back at Andrew one more time, I can see the anger in his eyes, but when he looks at me al I can see is sadness and even after all he did to me I feel a little guilty for leaving him. He is al alone now, but then I realize he deserves it, if he wanted me to stay he wouldn't have beaten me. ******* All of the dauntless around me start running, and I do the same, I start running along with the rest of the crowd feeling free for the first time in a long time. We run until we arrive at the train tracks, we stand there for a couple of minutes until I hear the train coming closer. All of the dauntless start running along the tracks so I do the same, when the train is close enough people start jumping on. I do the same but I almost fall, but then a hand reaches for me, its a girl in candor close. "thank you no problem, where would we be without helping each other once in a while, my name is Christina by the way. Hi, my name is Beatrice nice to meet you, GET READY! someone from the back of the cart yells, I look outside en realize there jumping. OMG Christina there jumping what… w-why would they do that… are they trying to get us killed, okay well if where gonna jump where gonna have to do it together other wise I won't be able the do it'' after she said it she grabbed my hand. Okay, on three, one,,, two,,, three,,, and we jump. *page break* Hello, my name is Max I am one of your leaders here at dauntless, if you are standing here it means you chose the brave faction, where are the protectors of the city and that is why we want to make sure that we only have the best protectors, for the next couple of months you will be going through multiple stages of initiation and after… I zone out after that, I don't know what it is about Max but… he looks so familiar, like I have know him all my life, but of course that's crazy so I push the thought away. Then something odd happens, he stops talking and his eyes are on me. He just keeps looking at me, its actually kind of creepy. **MAX POV** I stand on the roof waiting for this years new initiates to come, when we hear the train we stop talking and we stand at the edge of the roof. When al of the initiates are standing in front of us I start introducing myself, and I give the same speech I give every year. It's actually kind of boring but it is one of my duties as a leader. I'm about half way through my story and I scan the faces, to see how many faction transfers we have, that's when I see her, I stop talking mid-sentence… I-I can't believe what I'm looking at, this girl she looks so much like Natalie, it's almost like my wife is standing there. I realize I have been staring to long when Eric(the other leader) decides to finish the story for me, After he is done talking, we tell them the way into the compound is by jumping of of the roof, we get a lot of comments, but they are the same each year so I don't listen to them, So who is going to jump first' I ask the crowd of initiates Me' I hear from the back of the crowd, it's the girl from abnegation, the girl that looks so much like my dead wife. I step aside so she can jump. **TRIS POV** I walk toward the ledge of the roof and I take my jacket of, I hear some comments about me being a stiff but I don't really pay attention, I close my eyes,,, and I just jump! I hit something hard and the impact knocks al the air out of me, it's a net, there's a net at the bottom a let out a small laugh at the taught of it, then two hands reach out for me at the end of the net, I grab on of them, I roll of the net and when I am on solid ground again I realize how baldy I am shaking. When I look up I look in the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen, when I look who they belong to… I feel like know the boy but off course that's impossible. It's the same feeling I had with Max, and i shake this one of too. I girl comes up from behind him, I can't believe it, she says A stiff the first to jump? unheard of" "There's a reason why they left them, Lauren, the boy says. What's your name? he asks um… i don't know why I hesitate but Beatrice just doesn't sound right here. Think about it, he says, a faint smile curling his lips. "you don't get to pick again" A new place a new name, I can start over here. Tris, i say firmly. Okay nice meet you Tris, Lauren says, four make the announcement. The boy turns around to the crowd "first jumper. Tris" The crowd starts to cheer, and Four sets his hand on my back and says, "welcome to dauntless" After all the initiates have jumped Four and Lauren stand before the group, This is were we divide, Lauren says. The dauntless born initiates are with me, I assume you don't need a tour of the place, the transfers you guys are going with Four. *Page break* **MAX POV** I don't know why but I have to go over to the table and introduce myself, she looks so much like her, she could be her sister or her… daughter. I know it's impossible but just when I look at her I feel like I know her. What if she is my daughter, what if she is still alive. I walk over to the table, towards Four. I sit down next to Four. Well, aren't you going to introduce me, I ask Four Well, these are they initiates of this year, Four says and he turns towards the people on the table, he starts naming every single one of them but I don't hear any of the names, because I'm focused on her, waiting until he gets to her. Christina, and of course our first jumper, Tris, he says. At her name I just feel my heart break, and all my hope is washed away. but of course but could I have expected. She is a girl from abnegation, how would my daughter ever end up in abnegation. I stand up and walk over to her, and give her a pretty hard pat on the back, when I do that she flinches, like I just stabbed I knife in her back. I can see tears in her eyes and she quickly stands up and walks away. When she's gone al the initiates and Four look over at me, with curiosity in there eyes. I turn around, still in shock of what just happened. But I just keep walking until I get to my apartment. **TRIS POV** I walk to the dormitory's with tears in my eyes, Max just gave me a pat on the back but he hit me on my fresh scars. It hurts so much, but I push the thought of the pain away and I start thinking about how I am going to explain this to my friends. I lay down on my bed, and start thinking about an excuse, but after a while my breathing slows down and I fall asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH!**

 **TRIS POV**

The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun, the second thing is ho to win a fight.

If you are here today you already know how to get on and of a moving train so we don't have to teach that to you" Four says.

After Four showed us how to stand, aim and shoot, I walk over to my own target.

I do everything four said, I make sure my feet are positioned the right way I aim at the target and I shoot.

I miss the target but at least now I know how hard the recoil of the gun is, I stand straight again and I aim at the target, but this time I don't see a normal target I see Andrews face, I get ready for the set back of the gun and I shoot, the bullet hits the center of the target.

I look around to see every other initiate and Four looking at me with a look of shock on there face.

After I have hit the center ten times in a row I am excused from training, so I decide to walk through the pit a little.

 **FOUR POV**

When she walks out of the room I can't help but look, this girl is amazing.

I mean she was the first to jump and she hit the target dead center after her second shot, that has never happened before.

And then thinking about the fact that she is form abnegation, I think back and wonder how it's possible I've never seen this girl before I mean I lived in abnegation for 16 years, how is it possible that I have never seen her before.

I just can't seem to get her out of my head, I start thinking back at my time in abnegation, if only I knew her real name, maybe then I would remember her.

Actually the only girl I remember from abnegation is Beatrice, even though it has been 6 years since she said she couldn't be my friend anymore, I still miss her everyday.

I push the thought of Beatrice away and start the focus on the initiates again, only 3 have left so far, the rest of them are still trying to hit the center.

But the I walk past her target and start thinking about Tris again, this girl seriously got into my head quickly, but every time I think of her I also think of last… the way she ran of with tears in her eyes, after max patted her back. I know I shouldn't interact with initiates too much but I need to know who she is and why she flinched when Max touched her back.

 **TRIS POV**

I have been walking through the pit for a while now, when I look at my watch I see I still have 2 more hours until lunch start, that's when I see the tattoo parlor and I decide to take my first step in to becoming a real dauntless, i'm gonna to get a tattoo.

When I walk into the tattoo parlor I am greeted by Tori, the woman who supervised my aptitude test.

Hi, mrs. Prior how are you doing? she asks

I am fine, you can call me Tris. How are you?

life's great, can I help you with something? Wait Tris as in first jumper Tris?

Yep… that's me, actually you can help me, I would like a tattoo!

Okay, I have some free time so I can help you, Do you have any idea what you want?

No, I really don't I just decided to take a tattoo like 5 minutes ago.

that's okay just look around and when you find a design you like, you can come to me, I will be in the corner over there," she says and then she walks to here station in the corner.

I walk around the parlor and look at the designs.

Then I see it, a simple design with three ravens, I grab it and I walk to Tori!

" I would like this one please."

She looks at me and smiles

Where do you want it." she asks.

I would like it here i say while I point at my collar bone.

Does it have a special meaning to you? she asks

Yes and no, I-I lost my parents in a fire when I was three… so two of the ravens are for them and the other one is for my the wife of my adoptive father. she died in the same fire… t-trying to save my family.

Even though I can't remember them I still feel really connected to them so that is why I want them flying to my heart, because without them I wouldn't be alive.

Wow, that is a pretty intense story, I know how you feel, I lost my sister and her two children in a fire 13 years ago.

She was one of the leaders here, she also was married to max, since they died he hasn't been the same.

I also have a tattoo for them, maybe when you come by another time I will show it to you, but right now its time for lunch.

Check out your tattoo and then we will head over to the cafeteria.

I walk over to the mirror to check it out, when I see it I'm in awe, it's amazing thank you so much Tori!

No problem its my job, I'm just glad you like it!

Like it are you crazy I love it, i walk over to her and giver her a hug!

Then she cleans up her station and we walk to the cafeteria together.

When we get there we say goodbye and I walk to the table of initiates, they all look at me when I sit down next to Christina.

Where have you been, we have been looking for you all morning, Christina asks with a concerned tone in her voice, even tough we met a day ago she feels like a proper friend I have known for years.

I was just walking around the pit, and then I decided I wanted to get a tattoo so I have been in the tattoo parlor for the past two hours.

WHAT?! you got tattoo without me! how dare you. She yells but I can hear the mock in her voice.

I pull down my shirt a little to reveal the tattoo on my collarbone.

Wow Tris its amazing, does it stand for anything?

I hesitate about what I want to tell her, I trust her enough to tell her about my parents but I don't want the entire table to hear my story.

Each one of them represents a member of my family I tell her, its technically not a lie it's just not the entire story.

Oh oke thats cool, so you have a brother or sister," she asks me.

What? no i don't why would you ask that?

Well you have three ravens so I just assumed you had a brother or sister. she says.

Oh well I don't have any siblings, I tell you about it tonight okay?

Yeah sure, we can go shopping tonight! She says with a sparkle creating in her eyes.

*Page break*

That night at dinner we talk about what we learned during training, after lunch Four taught us some fighting moves.

Tomorrow we are going to start the fights.

When Christina and I are both finished eating, we say goodbye to the rest and we walk towards the shops.

After a couple of hours Christina practically bought me an entire new wardrobe, and we sit down in the pit.

So what did you want to tell me you couldn't tell the rest." she asks

Well it's sort of a complicated story, I tell her.

Well I have all the time in the world, but if you're not ready the talk about it thats fine, she says.

No its fine I haven't talked about this for a while now and its time I told someone,

My name is Beatrice Prior, My father is Andrew Prior, Well he is my adoptive father he started taking care of me when I was three.

"Wait, stop Andrew Prior as in the Andrew Prior one of the top leaders in the government? she asks

Yep… that's him, as I said he started talking care of me when I was three,my real parents died in a fire when i was three, Andrews wife Evelyn died in the same fire trying to save my family.

She was pregnant when she died.

So Andrew took me in and he took care of me, until… I was about ten… I mean you're candor so… you must have read the stories about him abusing his daughter…

Yeah I have read them but I never believed them… wait are you saying what I think you're saying?

Is that why you flinched and started crying when Max touched you're back yesterday?

W-wel I-i-i mean, yeah thats exactly what I'm saying, but please Chris, I'm asking you please don't tell this to anyone. I'm telling you this because I trust you!

I won't tell anyone but… don't you want him to suffer for what he did to you? you can turn him in and then he can pay for his crimes!

No, I am save here in dauntless, I don't want he the go to jail, he did save me, and while saving me he already lost his wife and unborn child.

I think he has paid enough, I don't feel sorry for him not after what he did to me at least but I also don't want him to go to jail.

As long as he leaves me alone I don't see any reason to spend any more time on him!

Okay, I won't say anything, I'm so sorry you had to go through al of that, I mean first loosing your parents and then have the only person you have left beat you up, I'm so sorry!

I feel the tears in my eyes and I can't hold hem back anymore, Christina notices so she drags me into the bathroom and then I just start sobbing into her shoulder.

After I'm done crying we walk back to the dorms and as soon as my head hits the pillow sleep takes over and I'm gone.

 **DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed! I just write this in a way I like and in a story line I like so, I hope you guys like it too.**


End file.
